<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hiraeth by oixluv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673776">Hiraeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oixluv/pseuds/oixluv'>oixluv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff and Angst, Grim Reapers, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oixluv/pseuds/oixluv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TOP &amp; Jiyong met during their acquaintance party at work. </p><p>TOP is actually an ace grim reaper whose latest assignment is Kwon Jiyong, a happy-go-lucky guy who might have been taking YOLO too figuratively - he has zero fear at all. So it was TOP's assignment to make sure Jiyong's journey to the after-life would be as easy as possible.</p><p>But things got a little complicated when TOP started developing feelings for Jiyong and he started to get off track his mission. Little did he know, Jiyong has the ability to see the supernatural and he already knew TOP since he was little. His Tabi, his guardian angel who fell in love with him, who was banished from heaven, devoid of all his memories and now his angel of death, his grim reaper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kang Daesung, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Min Hyo Rin, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Everyone, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*AYT LEZZDOTHIS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Guys our age normally opt for beer, you know."</p><p>TOP's quiet wine time is disturbed by this green-haired guy wearing this checkered suit &amp; pants combination. </p><p><i>so you're naturally drawn to me alright.</i> He thought to himself. "Well, I might be older than you actually think, and beer makes me bloated," he said to the grinning guy while motioning to clink their glasses. </p><p>Kwon Jiyong. 30 years old. Marketing Head. If adventure will be personified, then he is the exact embodiment of that word. Jiyong, his 1000th soul to take, before he'll be able to get all his memories back. He has been a grim reaper for only 10 years but even the higher ups are calling him a one-of-a-kind reaper because of how swift he have managed to finish his 999 souls. That's why his superiors gave him a little challenge to actually experience living with Jiyong before taking his soul; he was sent to the land of the living. But Jiyong is just like any other soul, what could go wrong, right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 𝘗𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺. 𝘙𝘪𝘴𝘬𝘺. 𝙋𝙧𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙮 𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙠𝙮.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Come with me then. It'll be fun."</p><p>TOP is 100% positive a pub crawl is not fun. But why does everything Jiyong says make his heart flutter?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just short update &amp; I'll add more tonight I just need to change something.<br/>HEHEHE I already have the story line for this.<br/>But now, I'm not really sure if I'll follow it because even I didn't expect it to be this hurty hurt =)))<br/>Anyway, have fun reading and let me know in the comments what you feel or whatever ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jiyong has spent the past 15 minutes rummaging through his bag and files but his mobile phone is nowhere to be found. And he badly needs it as the registration on the mobile app for the pub crawl will start in half an hour and God knows how quick the slots are filled. He started to take a quick cigarette break to calm his nerves and think of a solution. <i> I only planned that pub crawl for my birthday and I don't have any back-up. I CAN'T BE 33 and HAVE A BORING CELEBRATION. </i> He kept thinking to himself.</p><p>Jiyong already smoked 3 sticks continuously when someone suddenly hands him a cup of coffee.</p><p><b>TOP:</b> I'm pretty sure a 4th stick will make you collapse, Beer guy. Take this.<br/>
<b>Jiyong:</b> (takes the coffee and reads the name) "SH"?<br/>
<b>TOP:</b> Well, I didn't want my real name to be murdered yet again and I don't think I'm close enough to the barista to give him my nickname. So my initials would do.<br/>
<b>Jiyong:</b> Which makes me think, what shall I call you Wine guy?<br/>
<b>TOP:</b> I'm Choi Seunghyun. I'm new in the Finance Department. But you can call me TOP.<br/>
<b>Jiyong:</b> TOP is your nickname, is it? We're not that close yet for me to call you that.<br/>
<b>TOP:</b> For now. But I think we would be very soon, Jiyong.</p><p>Jiyong was almost surprised TOP knew his name but then he remembered he got an award during the acquaintance party and he might've heard it. "I'm not gonna ask how you knew my name and I will shamelessly drink this coffee even if this has poison. Coz right now being poisoned might actually be the best option." Jiyong jokingly said. </p><p>"I've been meaning to ask, if you don't mind, what did your lungs ever do to you for you to smoke 3 sticks straight?" you can sense the worry and curiosity in TOP's question. "Says the guy who smokes Marlboro Red alright." Jiyong retorted. He then continues, "ugh, I can't seem to find my stupid phone and I have to pre-register on this mobile app and slots are filled within minutes, even faster than how G-Dragon sells out his Paranoise." Jiyong said helplessly. "Cmon, let's go to the cafeteria and talk about your problem. Nicotine makes your neurons weaker." TOP smilingly said as he took the unlit 4th cigarette from Jiyong's hands. Jiyong didn't have the energy to fight and just absent-mindedly followed.</p><p>When they arrived in the cafeteria, Jiyong saw Youngbae and Daesung eating their lunch. Youngbae is one of the team leaders while Daesung is a Junior Marketing analyst. All of them are from the Marketing Team. He just nodded to the two and they bowed back to their Head. After sitting down, TOP automatically brings out his phone and handed it to Jiyong.</p><p><b>TOP:</b> Download the app, then do what you need.<br/>
<b>Jiyong:</b> Why are you doing this?<br/>
<b>TOP:</b> Ugh, because I have a phone and you need a phone? And I feel responsible for your lungs.</p><p>TOP swears he thought he would melt right there and then when Jiyong looked at him with the puppiest of all puppy eyes and he excitedly said, "Come with me then. It'll be fun". TOP is 100% positive a pub crawl is not fun. Moreover, it will be Jiyong's last birthday alive so he doesn't want to be part of it. What if it affects the conditions of him getting his memories back? TOP looked at Jiyong with a mocking smirk like he's saying "You know I won't go there." Lo and behold, Jiyong pouted. Why does everything that Jiyong says or do make his heart flutter? His mind is saying 'no' but his confused, stupid self mouthed, "Fine. Just make sure I won't drink beer all the time. I told you already. Beer makes me bloated." Jiyong didn't say anything but he just winked at TOP and at that moment, TOP was sure he will already have problems completing this 1000th mission.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>